


Strip Broadway Trivia

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Drabble Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/Jesse, Strip Broadway Trivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Broadway Trivia

**Author's Note:**

> Glee drabbles written according to random prompts. The summary is the prompt that I received.

Kurt is suddenly really thankful he loves layers. Really, really thankful.

It had taken a lot of alcohol, and an appeal to his fiercely competitive streak, but Jesse had managed to get him to agree to play Strip Broadway Trivia.

And he’s  _losing._

Kurt really has no idea where Jesse even got this game – yes, it’s an actual game with question cards – and doesn’t really want to ask either. He curses his alcohol-addled brain for its complete failure to remember simple facts that he should totally know, and pulls off his undershirt.

Jesse, on the other hand, is infuriatingly fully-clothed. He may be an arrogant ass, but Kurt was kind of hoping he’d at least see some chest. Or, you know, his actual ass. He sighs.

He reaches for the next card and freezes. Jesse is staring _._  At Kurt’s chest. Kurt crosses his arms over his chest self-consciously, and something falls into place in his head.

Jesse had been so insistent on it being ‘strip’ trivia. Jesse is now unabashedly staring at Kurt’s naked torse.

“Jesse, aren’t you straight?”

Jesse is just drunk enough to shake his head without a second thought.

_Oh. Well then._

This just became a lot more fun.


End file.
